


Fiery Adventures

by nasaroscosmos



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaroscosmos/pseuds/nasaroscosmos
Summary: This is a partial AU story based on Chernobyl (both the real accident and the HBO series). Partial because the accident does happen, but not as detrimental as the real accident. There are several disasters between characters in place of the actual disaster.
Kudos: 3





	Fiery Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I threw in Misha, (spoilers) the one who picked up the graphite in Episode one (end spoiler) to be Leonid Telyatnikov’s son. Leonid was a real person, but he wasn’t mentioned in the series. Curse words are in Russian as well. I am not here to attack any victims mentioned in the story,

Leonid Telyatnikov was sitting in his office, trying to rest. He had a headache and he was dizzy. His neck also ached badly. He was trying to figure out what was happening. It took him 45 seconds to realize it. Aneurysm. He knew what it was because he’d dealt with aneurysm patients before

“Vasya, Pravik! Get in here...” he called. He tried to remain calm. How could he remain calm? Once the boys came in, he tried explaining everything. “My head. I’m dizzy. Hospital please...” he gulped

Pravik sprang into action, accidentally pushing Vasily down. He picked up his boss, knowing time wasn’t on their side. Thankfully Telyatnikov’s son, Misha, was asleep. One less thing to worry about.

Just as Lenya and Pravik began to leave, they heard an explosion coming from the power plant.  
‘Nu blya…’ muttered Pravik. He knew Viktor Kibenok wasn’t ready to be a leader in such a chaotic situation. Viktor was pretty timid. This could be a recipe for disaster.

Viktor hopped out of the truck, barking orders while he was getting hoses set up. It was an absolute mess here. Concrete and graphite were everywhere, so he had to watch where he was stepping. He didn’t want to get sick. He looked up to see a few plant workers standing by the trucks and ambulances getting checked out. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t see anyone dead inside. 

Vasya called Lyudmilla, quickly. He hoped she was still awake. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. He figured she was, but he just wanted to make sure, and also wanted to say hello. He knew his daughter Natalia was at a friend’s home. When Lyudmilla picked up, he let out a sigh of relief

“Vasya, you’re okay? I thought by the look of things, everyone was at the fire. I mean, I wouldn’t know, but it looks kinda bad.” Lu said, afraid. She instinctively started packing a suitcase for herself and one for Natasha. She knew they’d probably have to evacuate. She had been on the phone with Nadia Pravik minutes before. The two families had planned to go out to Kyiv that weekend anyways. But now, that was up in the air. 

“Yes, I’m okay. Thankfully the fire is not that detrimental. Geiger counters are going off, but it’s not too bad. This is insane. Leonid fell ill, and Misha is asleep. Vladimir went up to Chernobyl, the city, with Leonid. So Kibenok is at the plant, alone. God, I don’t think this will end well.” Vasya sighed.

Meanwhile, at the plant, Viktor was amazed at how huge the fire was. Deep down he wanted to run off but he couldn’t. He looked over at the plant workers, then ran towards a hose, trying to put out the fire. Soon he began to throw up blood. That was a bad sign. His eyes darted from the building to his feet. Then he set off into the building

Vladimir was sitting in a chair beside Leonid’s bed, humming softly. Every few minutes he would instinctively touch his stomach. He’d been having a dull stomach ache that would go away for hours, then come back for a few minutes, so he thought nothing of it. He then looked up as a doctor came in with news. 

“Lenya needs surgery. He’s got a brain aneurysm. It’s a 90% survival rate if we do the surgery immediately.” he frowned. 

Leonid quickly agreed to the surgery, then finished filling out the admission forms he was working on. He hated knowing that there was a fire he should be at. They had arrived an hour ago, and he was about to go into surgery to save his life. He then noticed something was wrong with Vladimir. 

“Pravik… are you a-alrigh-alright?” he questioned, before passing out. 

Then all hell broke loose


End file.
